What Can I Say?
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Based on Carrie Underwood new song. Mitchie and Shane broke up. Their record company wants them to record a song together. Will the song they write give them the closure they need?


**So I absolutely love this song and felt like testing myself again to write a more angsty story. The ending kind of went a little weird but you can be the judge of that. **

**I highly suggest that you go and listen to this song. It's amazing.  
**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

**What can I Say?**

26 year old Mitchie Torres walked over to her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie, Its Ricky"

"Hey Ricky" Mitchie said, greeting her manager. "What's up?"

"Myself and the producers at the record company have come up with an idea for your new record and for your first single"

"That's awesome Ricky"

"I know it is" Ricky replied and Mitchie laughed. "It's going to be a duet"

"Who with?" Mitchie asked. She could tell that Ricky was keeping something from her.

"That's going to be that harder part about this song. It's with someone you used to be very close with" Ricky explained. Mitchie closed her eyes and sighed when she realised who she was going to be working with. "Do you still want to do it?" Ricky asked. Mitchie opened her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yea, I still want to do it. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

****

**

* * *

  
**

"This is Shane" Shane Grey said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Shane" came Nate's voice.

"What's up Nate?" Shane asked.

"We've been asked to record a duet with one of the girls that are signed to the record company" Nate explained.

"Awesome. Who is it?"

"Well… umm… it's…." Nate stumbled over his words and Shane wondered what had gotten him so nervous. Trying to think of all the girls that the record company had signed, Shane found himself always coming back to one name.

"Never mind, I know who it is" Shane said with a sigh.

"Are you going to be okay with this? She's already agreed to it"

"I'll do it. See you in the morning" Shane said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

****

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie walked into the studios early the next morning to sit down and work with some of the songwriters that were going to help her write the new song. To be honest, Mitchie was inwardly shaking at the thought of working with Connect 3. Her and Shane had dated at one stage but broke up after a few months as their jobs didn't allow them to see each other very often. The break up hadn't been a smooth one. They had ended the relationship before it really had time to start. Neither of them wanted to try and they just cut off all ties. That was the part that hurt the most. The way it had ended. Mitchie had watched Shane drive away in the rain. Mitchie regretted not trying harder and that it was so easy to end. Keeping those thoughts in mind, Mitchie pulled out her phone and wrote some lines down. She had an idea of where she wanted the song to go.

* * *

****

**

* * *

  
**

Shane stepped into the elevator with Jason and Nate as they made their way to the meeting to discuss the new song. Shane wasn't sure if he was ready to see Mitchie yet. He knew that although the break up had been easy, he knew that he had still made Mitchie cry and he hated it when she cried. He did often think about her at night but no good was going to come to that. There were times when Shane was tempted to call Mitchie just to hear her voice. He had gone as far to pick up the phone but he just couldn't dial the number that he knew so well. What had they been thinking? Going into a relationship when they knew how time consuming their jobs were. Shane made a mental note to remember what he had been thinking as he knew that they could make a good song.

* * *

****

**

* * *

  
**

"Mitchie" Ricky exclaimed when Mitchie entered the room. Mitchie smiled.

"Hi Ricky. How are things?"

"All good" Ricky replied. "The boys are going to be here soon. Have you got any suggestions for the song?"

"I do have a few" Mitchie said as she pulled out her phone. She grabbed a pen and paper and began to write down what she had come up with.

"What sort of theme are you going with?" Ricky asked.

"I was kinda thinking about Shane and my break up" Mitchie said as she finished writing and handed Ricky the piece of paper. Ricky read over it.

"This could work. This could really work" Ricky said. "We'll wait for Connect 3 to get here and then we can work this all out" Mitchie nodded as she began to write some more words down.

* * *

****

**

* * *

  
**

The boys exited the elevator and made their way to the meeting. Opening the door, Shane stopped when he saw Mitchie at the other end of the table, engrossed in whatever she was writing.

"Shane. Nate. Jason" Ricky said, drawing Shane's attention away from Mitchie, although, Mitchie's attention was drawn to him. "How nice to see you all"

"Nice to see you as well Ricky" Nate said.

"Well come in. We've been working on some ideas for the new song. Have you got anything?"

"Do you have any paper?" Shane asked. Ricky nodded and pointed to the pile on the table. Shane walked over and began to write down what he had been coming up with on the elevator. After he had finished, he handed the paper to Ricky. Ricky read over it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked. Ricky shook his head.

"It's nothing except this goes along the same lines that Mitchie's been working on right now" Ricky said. The boys all looked over at Mitchie who had been watching them.

"Hey Mitchie" Nate greeted.

"Hey guys" Mitchie said, addressing them all. Her eyes flickered to Shane's before going back to her work.

"Alright, Shane, I want you to go and sit by Mitchie and work on getting this song complete. We want it all written out today. If we get done early, we can work on the music. Jason and Nate, I want you to help them. Look at the music aspects of it all." Ricky ordered everyone. Everyone in the room nodded and set out to work. "I'll go and grab some of our other songwriters to come up and help you" The group waved to Ricky as he walked out.

"Pull up a chair" Mitchie said with a weak smile. "We've got a lot of work to do" The boys walked over to Mitchie, sat down and immediately got to work.

* * *

****

* * *

Two days later the song was ready to be recorded for the first time. Mitchie was worried that she was going to become emotional during the song as she had shed a few tears when writing it.

"When you guys are ready" Ricky said. Mitchie took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone. Shane was standing next to her while Jason and Nate stood back to play their guitars. Nate started to play the opening chords. Mitchie closed her eyes as she sang her part.

_Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your taillights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame_

_And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away _

_  
_When Mitchie got to the chorus, she couldn't help hold her hand to heart as she sang it with pure emotion.

_And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?  
_

After the chorus, Mitchie looked over at Shane. Shane smiled at her as he started.

_  
How did it come to this?_

Mitchie joined in with him on the second line, their voices blending perfectly.

_  
I think about you all the time _

Shane closed his eyes, as he sang the words that he had been thinking about the most.

_  
It's no excuse, but I wish  
That I never made you cry_

_I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the words to say  
_

Both again joined their voices for the chorus. Mitchie closed her eyes as she remembered every time that she had also gone to call Shane.

_  
And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
So what can I say? What can I say?  
_

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other as they came to the bridge. Shane started, not tearing his gaze away from Mitchie.

_  
I hate to think all you had of me _

Mitchie couldn't look away as she sang her own line at the same time as Shane. Both were becoming more passionate in this part of the song. They were singing it to each other.

_  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you, pace between what was meant to be_

Again Mitchie said the echo while Shane continued to sing the rest of the bridge.

_  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into _

_  
_They joined their voices again, putting as much as they could into the end of the song.

_  
And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number_

Mitchie put all she could into her lines as the music built up before it slowed down a little for the rest of the chorus.

_But it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _

Shane faded out as Mitchie sang the last part softly but with a lot of emotion.

_  
What can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say?_

Mitchie finished the song looking at Shane. Nobody said anything. Mitchie let out a breath that she had been holding but never broke away from Shane's gaze.

"That was awesome you guys." Ricky said over the speaker. "Come out here so you can listen to the play back" Mitchie jumped slightly and backed away. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and walked over to the door. She exited the room quickly.

"You okay man?" Nate asked Shane. Shane nodded as he followed Mitchie out of the studio.

The song was played back and the producers were happy with how it was. A date was set for the release and multiple interviews and performances for the group. The music video was to contain performance footage and recording videos in the studio. To do this, Mitchie and Connect 3 had to record the song multiple times and each time was different and heaps of footage was taken. Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason were able to keep all footage as they shot most of it.

Mitchie and Shane didn't get back together but they remained friends. This song gave them the closure that they needed to be able to move on. The song reached number 1 on the charts and more duets between the four were requested as their voices worked well with each other. Every time they worked together they would all become a little closer. They songs they wrote were always straight from the heart and full of emotion. After each song was released and after all the promotion, Mitchie would go about her life while Connect 3 would go about theirs, occasional calls and texts but they managed to live their lives, even if they weren't as happy as they knew they could be but they got by like that for the rest of their lives.

The End

* * *

**So that's that. I hope you like it. I knows its not the fluffy sweet story that you wanted. I was tempted to make the ending happy but i wanted to stick to the emotion and theme of the song. **

**xoxo  
**


End file.
